Chloroform and Fire
by LizzieCordano
Summary: My revenge on those who ditched poor Elizabeth and Romano's memorial. If you like Weaver, Abby, Morris, Susan, Dorsett ..Etc. Turn back now. Takes place after Missing. R for Violence


I own no-one. Wish I did though. Don't sue. Oh yeah and if you like Weaver, Morris, Dorsett, Abby, Susan, Kovac or any of those, this story is not for you. So stop reading here. This is your warning so if you don't like it, don't flame me.  
  
During the scene where Dr. Corday burns the card to Dr. Romano from the hospital  
  
"How dare they!" Elizabeth thought angrily while holding the card to the candle flame, "How dare they leave flowers and   
  
cards and their 'simpathies'?! And then to not even bother to show up at Robert's memorial?! He died here!! They're the ones who's photos deserve to be amid these flowers for all the tact they've shown." As she finished burning the card, tears rolled down her cheeks. She dried them quickly with her left glove, but more soon followed. "God, why did it have to be you Robert?," She murmured," If only I had a second chance, If only I had realized how much I really cared. You deserved better." Anger soon returned to her thoughts and built into rage. "Damn, that Kerry! I asked her to be there specifically! It wouldn't have mattered I guess, no one else showed up anyway." A strange look appeared in her eyes. Something dark and dreadful. She slowly got up, and after looking at Robert's photo a bit longer, headed home with thoughts and plans racing in her mind.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Susan! Where's Corday? Her shift started over an hour ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Weaver, but I haven't seen her. Do you want me to call and see if she's sick?"  
  
"No, that's alright, I'll do it. We need her here, sick or not, now that we're short a doctor."  
  
"Do you think she's mad about the memorial service? Did anyone go?"  
  
"No, no one went. Can't say I blame them. No one here liked Dr. Romano very much, including me, and just because he's dead   
  
doesn't mean I have to feel sorry about it. I don't see why Elizabeth has to make a big deal of it, Romano's death makes the world a better place in my opinion."  
  
"I'd drink to that. Oh, speak of the devil."  
  
Kerry turned to see Dr. Corday coming in through the triage doors. She immediatly went up to speak with her.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I had more important matters to deal with this morning, so if you would excuse me, I'm expected up in the OR." Elizabeth   
  
brushed by Dr. Weaver and headed toward the elevator.  
  
"What sortof important matters justify waltzing in an hour late?" Kerry yelled after her.  
  
Elizabeth spun around and snapped coldly, "Nothing that concerns you!" With a "ding" the elevator arrived and Elizabeth   
  
disappeared into it.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Up in the OR, Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator. Instead of signing in, she turned into the supply room. Scapels,   
  
sutures, blades for cutting through bone, and other surgical parephinalia filled the room. She scanned the rows, occasionally   
  
picking up an object and putting it into her duffel. When she had everything she needed, she left the room and headed up to   
  
Pharmisuticals. She went up to the desk.  
  
"Escuse me."  
  
"Uhh, oh yes, Dr. Corday. Do you need anything?" The young pharmacist asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. I need a a bottle of Chloroform. Do you have any?"  
  
"Chloroform? Yes, I believe we have some, but what on earth do you need chloroform for?"  
  
"Ohh, just for some idiotic teenager who laced a joint with some. We need it so we can run tests and figure out the best way to   
  
treat him. We don't know enough about it's effects when smoked so I'm to take this over to the lab so they can study it's chemical   
  
changes."  
  
"Oh, all right. I've never heard of that happening before either....One moment please....Here you go, choloform. Hope you discover   
  
something useful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Elizabeth then headed over to the room where Dr. Romano's memorial service was supposed to have been held. She was pleased to find nothing had been cleaned up yet and after some preparations, headed back down to the ER.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"You'll be better in no time Mr. Stockhausen. I'll just go get your discharge papers and then you can go. Alright? And if you need anything just send one of the nurses for me."  
  
"Thank you so much docter, do you mind if I just call you Abby?"  
  
"No problemo, just as long as you promise me you'll remember to take your meds."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
Abby headed over to the front desk to pick up the proper paperwork .Looking around she realized the charts were piling up. "I wonder why Weaver and the others haven't gotten to these yet." Abby thought. She finished filling out the paper and was heading back when she heard her voice."  
  
"Abby. Over here."  
  
She turned and saw that it was coming from one of the unused rooms.  
  
"Dr. Corday is that you? I thought you were up in the OR, because if you're done we could really use your help down here. Hello?"  
  
As Abby entered the room, a clothe was pressed across her mouth. Just before she passed out she caught a glimpse of the unconcious bodies of Weaver, Morris, Dorsett, Susan, Kovac, and a few others.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth sat in the corner of the dark room watching as the others slowly began to wake up. She had been very busy while they were out. The gloomy room smelled of gasoline and blood. Tied to various chairs and gagged were the ER Doctors and nurses who had been disrespectful to Romano after his death. As they began to wake up, muffled screams filled the room. Elizabeth chuckled to herself manically. The screams came from the fact that they were all now missing their left arms and she had purposefully neglected to give them painkillers. Elizabeth stepped out of the corner into the front center of the room.  
  
"Well now, I hope you all enjoyed your little nap. In case you don't recognize the room, this is where Robert's memorial was held. The one none of you showed up for. Oh, don't worry. I didn't kidnap everyone in the hospital. I don't blame those who didn't know Robert for long. Except for you two." Elizabeth strode over to two chairs where some young med. students were. "You two would probably have escaped my anger if you hadn't shown up just to steal treats. Very disrespectful. And also you." she turn to where Morris was."You were the last to see him and you didn't even tell anyone he had been outside. You're a pathetic idiot of a doctor and will be missed even less then Robert was." Then with a grin she went over to where Dr. Dorsett was. "Besides being mean to Robert, you just disgust me, so I figured if I'm going to kill all of them, might as well take you out in the process." She strolled back to the center, where Dr. Weaver was mumbling and sobbing through her gag. Elizabeth removed the gag. "Well now Dr. Weaver. You shouldn't have any questions to why you're here. I asked you to deliver his eulogy, but you just ditched and passed it off to Susan who passed it off to Abby. Didn't think I'd find out about that, did you?"  
  
"Elizabeth....please...just let us go....Robert is dead and...." Weaver screamed as Elizabeth hit her where her arm had been removed.  
  
"Robert is dead and what!? Gone?! Will be missed even if you all don't know it?! Give me a break. If you wanted to pretend you cared, you should have gone to the memorial."   
  
"W..what are you going to do?" Weaver sobbed.  
  
"Can't you smell your own deaths? Robert died a horrifying, firey death and so shall you all. Since I can't conveinently drop a helicopter on all of you, burning you alive will have to do."  
  
"You're crazy Elizabeth! You can't kill us, you'd never get away with it, besides the smoke alarms will go off and someone will save us."  
  
"I've already thought about all that Kerry,"said Elizabeth with a smug look." I don't have to worry about getting away with it. I'll be dead before all you are. Secondly, I've disabled the smoke detecters and sprinklers as well as barricaded the only door. By the time anyone realizes there's a fire and manges to come in, it will be too late for all of you. As for being crazy, I suppose I am, but I guess some things just make people like me go nut. You could have all prevented this, so I'm done talking with you."  
  
Elizabeth put Kerry's gag back on and headed to a pile in the very front of the room. "You all get the oppertunity to play a part in your own deaths, see. Elizabeth struck a match and dropped it into the pile, which caught quickly. As the flames lit up the place the doctors could see that the pile was made up of their arms. As the flames spread and the screams grew, Elizabeth stuck the needle full of cyanide that she had into her arm. As she died and her life was flashing before her eyes, she saw a vision of Robert . "For you" she said with a smile. then died.  
  
The End 


End file.
